warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dawnstripe
Style Concerns *History could be expanded, particularly Tallstar's Revenge Gender Is there any reference as to what Dawnstripe's gender is? It doesn't say that she's a she-cat in the allegiances.... --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 00:12, January 14, 2010 (UTC) I really don't know. Maybe they generalize it as a she-cat like name. Go ShadowClan! 15:35, January 29, 2010 (UTC)Dappleclaw It would probably be female. Imagine a male with the first part of "Dawn" lol. --Quailflight 11:44, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Well I thought that about "Morning" but in Battles of the clans there is a tom named Morningstar! ➪'❀❤Dappleclaw❤❀'GO SHADOWCLAN!!! 13:17, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Background Is the background supposed to be black?Artimas Hunter 22:19, January 21, 2010 (UTC)Artimas Hunter Queen? She is seen as a queen in battles of the clans, should we add that? Raffyjack123 13:01, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Can you cite this? I didn't notice it but if you say so ... 21:22, June 18, 2010 (UTC)Dappleclaw Oops, sorry about above, I mistook her for Dawnpelt. Sorry! 21:24, June 18, 2010 (UTC)Dappleclaw Mother Do you think that Dawnstripe was the mother of Windflight???-- 00:01, February 10, 2011 (UTC) No, but I think Dawnstripe is mother of Adderkit and maybe Onestar. I think Tallstar was her mate, but that's just my opinion. That's what i thought, that Dawnstripe was the mother of Adderkit. On Dawnstripe's page should it say unknown kits for Family members Since she is a queen in Battle of the clans. 'Mate ' do you think that pinestar and dawnstripe were mates, sense you said that windflight is half windclan and half thunderclan?!?! 21:43, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Please do not discuss theories here, please take it to the forums instead. 21:48, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Tallstar's Revenge Could someone please add to her summary for Tallstar's Revenge ? It's very unspecific. Invader-Chirin (talk) 22:54, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Gold banded tail? I know this is a PCA question but I wanted to ask here before I preposed anything. In her description, it says Dawn has a gold banded tail and a gold tail tip. I don't she any gold bands on her chararts. It could be just me or my laptop but I wanted to be sure before I made a post about tweaking her or something. 11:38, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Was Dawnstripe really a Queen? I am not shure if Dawnstripe is really a queen in Battles of the Clans. It's not statet that she is a queen and I think you came to this conclusion because Hailstar aproaches the nursery. But Dawnstripe is not seen in the nursery. Hailstar is running in the direction of the nursery, goes inside where the queens begin to panic, than he spinns around (facing out of the nursery) and sees Dawnstripe at the entrance of the nursery and its said that she raised the alarm by yowling before. So I don't think she is a queen, she is just a normal warrior and runs to the nursery when she sees Hailstar running in. She was not inside the nursery and it's not statet that she is a queen. SuSusann (talk) 17:21, August 13, 2016 (UTC)